


Let's Get Out of Here

by smolsicky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, this outside of my typical wheelhouse but i was in my feels this morning so here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsicky/pseuds/smolsicky
Summary: Basically Peter pretends to be your boyfriend to rescue you from an awkward situation at a National Honor Society event and wow, he's even prettier up close.





	Let's Get Out of Here

In all honesty, you should’ve expected this would happen. Flash Thompson was a jerk, but he was a smart jerk. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he would be at the National Honor Society banquet. You clenched your teeth as you stood at the drink table, and did your best to ignore him. It wasn’t working too well for you. 

“What do you say? This Friday night, you, me, the back of my car?” His voice was loud in your ear, even over the din of more than fifty students and teachers crammed into a small school library. 

“Do you realize you sound like a caricature?” you spat, scanning the room desperately for somewhere to go that was away from Flash. 

Suddenly there was an arm around your shoulders and a low voice in your ear and you jumped before seeing that it was Peter. 

“Just go with it,” he murmured, his eyes alight with something that was very unlike the boy. Normally Peter was shy and awkward. He was a goofy kid, but he was nice and you liked him. Now, he was giving Flash a hard look, and the anger that was set on his mouth was unfamiliar to you. 

“Is there a problem here?” His voice was unusually cocky and firm. Overall very not Peter. It was also very not Peter to pull you into him, but suddenly you were tucked under his arm and he had a protective grip on your shoulder. 

“I don’t know, is there?” Flash seemed unperturbed by the appearance of an opponent, and turned to you expectantly. As though you were going to say, ‘oh, no, I’m having a delightful time being objectified by an ass with a superiority complex’. You laughed. 

“Yeah. There is. Can we go?”

Peter didn’t even respond, just turned with you in tow and moved towards the exit. 

“Is that a no for Friday?” Flash called after you. 

You tensed up, and Peter timidly rubbed your shoulder. It was gentle, and unsure, and it put you at ease because this was the Peter you knew.  
You didn’t speak till you got in the hallway, where Peter quickly released your arm and whipped around a corner. You followed. Suddenly the din of the library was muffled, like it was a world away. 

“Sorry. About that. I didn’t know how else to get him to leave you alone.” Now that we were alone, he was once again awkward. His cheeks were flushed and he couldn’t seem to make eye contact with you, instead settling for a spot just above your head. Which didn’t seem to be too hard for him. He was taller than you thought he was. You were used to seeing him sat at a desk or from a distance. Up close, he was long legged and older looking. Your head barely would meet his chin if you stepped closer to him. 

“You don’t need to be sorry,” you smiled. “I get it. Just the typical misogynistic proprietary nature of a teenage boy.”

Peter’s eyes widened. 

“I didn’t-”

“Peter, I’m joking. Thank you. Really, thank you.”

He beamed. 

“Oh, it’s no trouble,” he said quickly. “It was getting to be pretty boring in there anyways.”

“Yeah, I’m about over the National Honor Society thing. Honestly, it’s got no point and it just takes up time that I’d rather be doing something else.”

You both were quiet for a minute. Peter opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. 

“You’re good at English, right?” he asked, shyly looking at the floor.

“I like to think so,” you answered, feeling a flush go into your cheeks. What was he getting at?

“Well, I’ve been… having a rough time with Mr. Walls’s essay. Could you… help me with it?” 

You were definitely bright red now. You both knew that Peter had finished that essay last week. You smiled, gnawing on your bottom lip. 

“I would love to. Do you want to go?”

Peter blinked. “Right now?”

“Yes. Let’s get out of here. Do you have your stuff?”

He looked surprised, but he nodded nonetheless. 

“There’s this really pretty room at the library, it’s kinda like a sunroom and there’s a garden around it and-”

“The Cunningham Solarium?” Peter was full on grinning now. “That’s my favorite place ever. I study there all the time.”

Suddenly you became aware that you were both far closer than you had been a few moments before. You looked up at him and swallowed, suddenly shy. 

Peter said softly, “I think they’re open till 11PM. If you want. To go, I mean.”

You were so close to him that you could see each individual eyelash. Almost without realizing it, you reached your hand out to grab his. It was warm, and you could feel calluses beneath your fingertips.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
